Blooper And The Beast
by Psyga315
Summary: A look at how a fanmake of Beauty and the Beast can go horribly wrong with the wrong choice of characters.
1. Because Everything Starts With Prologues

{Author's Note: Yep. I'm doing this again. Same premise as Sleeping Blooper }

[Disclaimer: ... Yeah, long list, not doing it]

* * *

The Author had his butt in his director's chair, his laptop to his side as he typed away what would happen. Before him was nothing but black, ready for him to illustrate his story. This wasn't the first time the Author preformed a Fanmake, and it was unlikely that it would be his last. The story he took was a timeless classic, of how true beauty is found on the inside of even the most fearsome of creatures. There have been so many renditions of this classic, but the Author wasn't intimidated by them. He instead embraced them, and, as if he was doing Mad Libs, he replaced certain words in the script with his replacement words. He hoped to acquire fame and adoration of his fans for what he believes is to be his magnum opus, and given his experience with Fanmakes, he had enough confidence to try and make it the best damn Fanmake ever. However, so many things can go wrong...

He began to type out his first line: "_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle._" The black faded as a large castle emerged from the ground. The black now became a bright blue with shades of pine trees in the distance. Soon, a man with short brown hair walked onto the set. He was a person of the Author's own creation, based on his personality and looks. This man was an OC, set to play Prince Adam. The Author smiled as his creation came to life. He was eager to get the plot rolling; so much that he subconsciously skipped one tiny detail: limiting the Prince to be a spoiled brat.

Instead, he skipped it to a part where an old beggar came to the castle during a blizzard. He kept typing, he knew who the beggar would become, and he couldn't wait to reveal her. The OC and the Beggar talked back and forth, their audio muted as the Author told what they spoke instead of having them actually speak. As far as he knows, they could just be talking about the weather. He then typed out: "_And when the prince dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress named Rapunzel (from Tangled)_". And like the narration said, the old beggar's appearance soon changed into that of a green eyed woman in a princesses' outfit, with long golden hair that seemed to go on endlessly.

But then, he typed out how she casted a spell to turn the OC into the Beast... Nothing happened, even though the Beast was summoned beside the Author. Rapunzel simply stared at the Author, and tried to speak to him, the audio still muted. The Author typed into the laptop, and he could hear Rapunzel's voice. She was in mid-rant.

"I mean, my powers need to be activated by singing, which would cause my hair to glow and heal any injuries or reverse aging! It can't turn someone into some sort of beast!" Rapunzel said to the Author.

"Huh? Oh... Right... Uh... Crap..." The Author began to sweat. He didn't expect to screw up something like that. He thought of who would best replace Rapunzel. He panicked, and he summoned the first thing he could think of: a woman with curly brown hair, and a white dress. He then looked in confusion. Why did he summon Christine Daaé? She wasn't an Enchantress, she was a singer. He massaged his head as Christine faded away, being dismissed. He had to think of someone... someone with a lot of magic... That's when he heard someone.

"Um... I couldn't help but notice your plight." It sounded like a girl. The Author turned behind him and saw a woman standing in front of him. She had long black hair, save for two stripes of purple and pink that went across her hair. Her outfit was like that of a school uniform, with her sweater coloured almost exactly like her purple eyes. The Author wasn't the only one looking at her. His copy was also looking at her, mouth agape to her beauty. "You need an Enchantress, right?" She asked. The Author got up off of his seat and nodded rapidly.

"Yes! Do you know a spell that can turn someone into a beast?" He asked, desperately. She brushed through her hair with a finger as she looked and tried to think.

"Let's see... I know many spells, so I kind of forget what even I can usually do... Let's see... Memory charm... shield spell... Ah! Yes! A transmogrification spell! I could use that to turn the guy into the Beast!" She said.

"Well, I already have the beast right here." The Author said, pointing to a blue, humanoid hedgehog who wore nothing but white gloves and red shoes.

"But... he doesn't look beastly..." She said. The Author smirked, held up one index finger, then typed away, and soon, the hedgehog screamed in pain, submitting to the ground as his body began to shift and morph into a monster twice his size, his hands now having claws, and his shoes now spiky. He then got up, and then growled at the Author.

"Why don't you just do that then? Cast the Hedgehog as the prince?" The Enchantress asked.

"Well, thing is, he's a hedgehog, and I've casted a human to play Belle... It would be creepy, and trust me, no one wants a repeat of Sonic 06. Just do something magicky on the set, then I'll make the switch." The Author said. The Enchantress rolled her eyes. She then got onto the set of the Castle, looking at Rapunzel as she too faded away. The Enchantress then closed her eyes and tried to focus. Her forehead began to glow a bright violet. The Author then muted the audio and retyped the sentence: "_The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for the Enchantress had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed the prince into a horrific beast!_" There was a bright flash, and the two were still standing there, unchanged. He then cued the Werehog to take the OC's place. "Alright! You two did amazing! You're done," The Author pointed to the Enchantress. "and you come back in a long while, okay?" He pointed to the OC. The two nodded and went off, with the OC going up to the Enchantress.

"So... I didn't get your name... My name is... Erm... Just call me Adam." The OC said, trying to keep up with her. "What's your name?"

"..." She looked down.

"Ah. Silent type. I see. Well... Do you want to hang out some time?" Adam asked.

"Erm... No thanks. I have some studying to do. I appreciate the invitation though." She said to Adam. She then turned and left the set, on her way to Downtown Toontown. Adam stopped in his tracks and thought to himself: Who was that girl?

The Author, meanwhile, typed out the final sentence to finish the chapter, one of the immortal lines of the story:

"_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_"


	2. A Quiet Village Too Quiet

The keys clacked as the setting changed to that of a simple French village. The Author was now far away from the setting, yet he still typed away the directions for his actors to perform. His main actress came out from her house. Long brown hair, pale skin, a white t-shirt and jeans. The Author mainly picked her because she was one letter away from Belle. That was good. Less effort on his part.

Bella sighed. The village actually managed to be more boring than Forks will ever be. At least with Forks, she had a boyfriend who was more than meets the eye. She was supposed to be singing, but she doubted that she was able to sing, so she just walked by, not singing at all. Fortunately, the song played over the town like it was an arena, and the song could be heard throughout town. She passed by the baker, a fat African-American with a chef's hat, a red shirt, and jeans. He also sported a black goatee. She tried to ignore him, but the baker spoke up.

"Hello there, children!" the baker said. It sounded like he said it a thousand times. Bella looked at him, giving him a deadpan expression.

"Hey, Chef." Bella said.

"How's it going?" Chef asked. Bella scrunched her face. She knew the instructions she was given. Normally, she'd summarize the book, but she knows full well what it is, and so she said it flat out, in a monotone voice.

"Everyone should read this fanmake by DragonKnight07; it's called _How The Incubator Stole Christmas_." She then stopped her monotone, going back to a deadpan expression. "Or better yet, watch the original _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ and imagine Kyubey's face plastered over the Grinch's. There. I just plugged your friend's Fanmake. Are you satisfied, Author?" Bella asked no one in particular, voicing it to the author himself. There was no answer, but she's certain the author heard it. She then walked away.

"... Alrighty then..." Chef said, going back to his business as usual.

It's seems she wasn't the only one who wasn't going to sing, as several villagers passed by her, not singing, but instead allowing the song to sing for them.

* * *

She then entered the bookstore. The middle-aged storeowner, who had long wavy black hair and was wearing a tuxedo, greeted her.

"Oh hai, Bella, how iz your daaaaaaay?" The owner said, his accent was hard to tell, but it was definitely foreign, and pretty funny. Bella went on over and got up the ladder.

"Good. But don't you think that we're missing some... excitement?" Bella said to him. She climbed up the ladder and picked out the book. She didn't care what it was, though.

"What do you meaaaaan?" The owner asked.

"I mean... this is just the same story. It's gonna be the exact same predictable plot, with the exact same predictable twists. I mean, I know I'm gonna wind up in love with the Beast in the end." Bella said as she looked at the book's cover: "_The Princess Bride_". It nearly fitted what Belle described the book being about. She then tosses it down to Johnny, who inspects it.

"Hahaha, what a story Bella. Well, hopefully you will love the beast. Hopefully it will be like my relationship with Lisa." The owner said, chuckling as he handed her the book when she came down. Bella recalled watching _The Room_ with some of her... normal friends, and she sighed. She hoped it won't end like how that movie ended. Then again, if it was between going through the fanmake and shooting herself in the mouth, she would gladly take the latter. She then took the book and headed out of the store. Another person then entered the store as soon as Bella was gone. He looked around as if he was trying to check if anyone was seeing him. The coast was clear, and so he spoke to the owner.

"Hey Johnny." Adam said to him.

"Oh hai, you're that guy that's not supposed to come until the end, right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, but if I stay behind the scenes, I might be able to sneak around and hang out, and that author wouldn't be the wiser. I'm looking for a book." Adam said.

"What of?" Johnny asked. Adam was looking up at the bookshelf, trying to visually pick out a book by looking at the spines.

"Well, a while ago, I met this girl, and she was pretty attractive... Problem is I didn't get her name, so I was thinking you'd sell some sort of book where you could see the pictures and names of famous actors and actresses, see if I can find her through there." Adam said. Johnny shook his head.

"No. I only sell fairy tales and fanmakes. I could, however, give you some advice based off my relationship with Lisa." Johnny said. Adam nodded.

"Sure, I can take what I can get. So, what do I have to do to get her to notice me?" Adam asked.

"Well, you get her some flowers and-" Johnny then heard the door open. Adam turned to see the woman she saw before. The Enchantress. "Oh hai there." Johnny said. Adam was surprised at her appearance, a look that caused Johnny to smirk and guess that she was the girl Adam was talking about.

"Oh! It's you... Miss..." Adam asked, hoping to get something out of her.

"Oh... hey Adam..." The Enchantress said. She then brushed him aside and asked Johnny. "Do you have that book I asked for?" She asked. Johnny nodded and handed her a book, one of the Author's previous works, _Dovahddin_. "Thanks." The Enchantress exited the store. Adam looked at Johnny.

"Was that her?" Johnny asked Adam. Adam nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Johnny said pointing to the door. Adam gulped. This was his first time taking some sort of initiative. He then rushed out of the store.

* * *

The Enchantress looked at the crowd of people following Bella as the song came to its climax. She then turned the other way and walked away, but then she heard, "Hey! Enchantress!". She turned around and saw Adam trying to keep up with her.

"Oh... It's you." The Enchantress said.

"Hey... Remember when I asked about hanging out? Well, seeing how you're here..." Adam asked the Enchantress. She looked up to the sun, then sighed.

"Very well. Follow me if you want. I won't stop you." The Enchantress said. She then walked on her way out of the village, with Adam following her.

* * *

In that same town, a flock of birds flew by. Suddenly, a tiny pew was heard, as one of the birds was shot, falling onto the ground. The shooter of the bird laid down on a roof as he tweaked his sniper scope to try to aim for the other birds, but his partner's constant cheering threw his aim off.

"Yousa did it! Yousa shot da bird!" The partner was a strange amphibious creature with long floppy ears, eyestalks, and a long bill. His clothes were brown and baggy looking. Next to him was the shooter, and like the Gungan, he too was not human, though he was more normal compared to the alien. He had black fur with bits of red on him and matching white, red, and gold gloves and shoes. He took his red eyes off the sniper scope and then stared directly into his partner.

"Jar Jar, what did I tell you about talking?" He asked. Jar Jar looked down in shame.

"Speak only whena spoken to... Master Shadow?" He asked. Shadow nodded. He then got back to his sniper rifle, then aimed towards Bella.

"See that girl, Jar Jar? I'm supposed to be paired up with her. Or at least try and get her to love me. But screw that." Shadow said. He sighed. "I'm gonna try and point out how I am not interested in her." Shadow said, moving away from the rifle. He then took a shiny green diamond cut jewel. "Chaos... CONTROL!" He shouted. He then disappeared, teleporting to where Bella is.

* * *

Bella was already on her way back home, when suddenly, Shadow appeared in front of her. Bella knew that Shadow would pop in somewhere, given how popular he was, but she didn't expect him to be Gaston of all people. It was very weird to her, since she noticed how Gaston was the foil to the Beast. He was to be a human outside, but a monster inside, making him a complete reversal of the Beast. But for some reason, here is Shadow in this role. Shadow was one of those badasses that were so cool, that they could, as far as authors were concerned, fit in any role, no matter how unfitting it was. She shuddered to think what would happen if Shadow was doing the role of Belle.

"Oh! Shadow!" Bella said, pretending to act surprised. However, Shadow stared into her eyes.

"Okay, let's get one thing clear: I don't like you. You don't like me. There. Don't bother dating me, and we're gold. Okay? Thanks. Bye." Shadow said. There wasn't a moment where he paused, as if he said it all in one continuous stream. He then left, bumping Bella on the shoulder as if to prove his point. Jar Jar kept up with him.

"Yousa did great, Master Shadow! Now howa yousa goin to do da weddin' proposal scene?" Jar Jar asked. Shadow stopped in his feet. He completely forgot that he still had to do that scene later. He gripped his hands in frustration. As if to illustrate the moment he snapped, part of Bella's "house" blew up. Bella ran to go see what was up with the house. Shadow screamed out a word that echoed throughout the whole town. A word that won't be covered because it's naughty. But let's say it begins with the letter F.

* * *

Bella entered her house to find her dad struggling with a machine.

"Blasted machine..." Charlie said. He then turned to see his daughter. "Oh! Bella... How is your walk?" He asked. Bella failed in trying to talk to Johnny about how stupid the idea was, but maybe she could convince her father.

"... Dad, do you think we stick out like sore thumbs?" Bella asked him.

"What makes you think that? Was it the villagers talking about you again?" He asked.

"No. It's not that. It's more... Well, you're the chief of police... not an inventor... This isn't your forte. Why don't you stop this and form a... well... police unit? I think the town will need one soon." Bella said.

"Nonsense, Bella! I fit perfectly as an inventor!" He said, banging his hammer onto the machine. The machine then fell apart in seconds.

"Eeeyah. Sure you do." Bella said. She hid some sense of worry of her father. It was as if he was brainwashed into thinking that he was an inventor. He then took the junk and carried it over his back as if it was made of foam.

"I thank you for the encouragement, Bella. Now if you excuse me, I must make preparations for the fair!" Charlie said. Bella went in front of him. This was her last chance to stop this plot before it gets going. This was her last chance not to be involved in the Fanmake and return to Forks with her true love, Edward.

"Maybe going to the fair is a bad idea... You might get lost... Attacked by wolves, even!" Bella said. She hoped that this would convince her father not to go. After all, he had his experience with investigating wild animal attacks in Forks, even if they were really vampire attacks.

"Look, Bella, I'm the one who is supposed to be concerned for you. Not the other way around. I will be fine. You stay here. Before you know it, I will be back. And who knows, maybe you _are_ right and I'm more cut out for being a cop. All we can do is try." Charlie said. He then left the house. Before Bella could stop him, he already got onto his horse. He kicked the horse to start him up, and off he went to the fair.

Bella sunk to her knees. Her chance to stop this from happening. Gone. The train has already made its trip. The only hope she had is that her father still had his training when he _was_ the Chief of Police. That he'd be better at handling the mess than Maurice was... Then again, there was a huge chance he'd be just like crazy old Maurice.


	3. Dates, Humilation, and Deals

Well, nobody did say that Charlie was good at navigating his way to the fair, especially when you take him far away from Forks, then change his role from the Chief of Police to an Inventor despite the lack of inventing skills. Eventually, Charlie came upon a fork in the road. One road was a brick road leading to a city, the other was a dirt path which led to a dark forest. However, he was sensible. He knew which seemed safer. But the moment he had his horse put its hoof on the brick road, the road itself shifted so that the horse would face the forest and go in without knowing. Charlie could hear the sounds of a train whistle as even his unknowing attempts to derail the story got ignored in order to preserve the plot. And so they went into the woods.

* * *

As the horse entered the woods, he waited. He waited for the right moment when the bats would come. He knew he had to leave Charlie for dead in the woods, but not right away. He had to make it look like he left in fear. Soon, the bats came. On cue, he dropped Charlie on his arse and headed for the hills. Charlie got up and looked at the direction of where the horse went and tried to chase after him, but then a wolf pounced on him. Charlie wasn't a coward though, as he tried to fight off the wolf and push him off. The wolf bit him on the arm, and he retracted his arm in pain. It seemed like the wolf would eat him, with several other wolves stalking to pick up what would remain of Charlie.

Then, a howl was heard. The wolves looked in confusion. It wasn't their howls. It was too deep. Then, a large black shadow knocked the wolf off Charlie. He saw a gigantic creature standing over him, though it was too dark to see what it was. The creature then went after the other wolves, clearly afraid of what this creature was. They then ran off, away from it. The creature then looked around to see if the pack killed anything and didn't eat it to the bone. Nothing. It wasn't until Charlie moaned in pain that the creature noticed him. This was quite puzzling. It wasn't that a human wandered into the woods, something that would only a suicidal person would do, but the fact was that the creature met this human earlier than intended. Regardless, Charlie was hurt, and the creature wasn't going to let someone bleed out. He raised his arms, as if to strike. Charlie saw this, and passed out from the loss of blood, thinking that he was going to be killed by a beast he couldn't comprehend.

But the creature didn't wish to harm Charlie. He picked the unconscious "inventor" up and slung him on his shoulder. The beast then raced to the castle.

* * *

Adam and the Enchantress were sitting by the mud pond, reading up on _Dovahddin_. The Enchantress's eyes looked at the book in confusion, she couldn't believe it. Her eyes then shifted to a script for _Disney's Aladdin_.

"I don't get it... This is almost exactly like _Aladdin_! The only difference is that Aladdin is now a Dragonborn and that all the characters have changed!" She said, shaking her head in disbelief while her eyes were still glued to the text.

"Yeah. That's fanmakes for you. It's a great concept of how a story can be told with a change in cast members..." Adam said, staring up into the sky.

"No! It's not! Nothing has changed! Not even the narration! Look, the Author even kept in that scene where the camera smashes into the peddler's face... Even though there's no camera in written prose!" The Enchantress even showed Adam the page to prove her point.

"Well... It's possibly the Author showing his faithfulness to the original..." Adam said.

"It's not faithfulness if you rip the entire movie off." The Enchantress said. Adam began to feel uncomfortable with this. His Author was like a father to him, nay, a god to him. Though he wasn't as defensive as his father was, as he then scooted to the Enchantress's side and read along with her. He figured he'd try and talk to her about _something._

"So... How come you decided to partake in this fanmake if you don't even like it?" Adam asked.

"Well, I heard my friends were being a part of these fanmakes... And I want to see what all the fuss was about. That was my studying... I was studying what fanmakes were. If I would even like them." The Enchantress said.

"And... You don't like them?" Adam asked.

"Very! I'm not even sure why I'm still here! This was a bad idea to begin with! I... I'm going to leave. I'm not even needed anymore." She said. She then put the book down, and got up. Adam's chance was slipping, _fast_! He then held the Enchantress by the hand.

"Wait! Maybe you're missing something... Don't dismiss something right away! Stay a little longer, and maybe you might find out that... maybe they're not so bad..." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" The Enchantress said.

* * *

Shadow hated what he had to do. He hated every moment of it. Every being of his fibre is screaming, "Crush! Kill! Destroy! Swag!", though there was no reason why they ask him to "swag". But he had to do it. He had to... Propose. He shuddered at the thought. Even if this was faked, even if this was gonna backfire, he didn't want to go through with it. This was already publicly humiliating him. How? Because he was forced to wear a tuxedo. He could hear some of the villagers snickering. He grumbled. He wanted this to be over with. He then turned to Jar Jar.

"Urgh... Now... when Bella and I come out that door..." Shadow said. He didn't even continued, he just let Jar Jar begin to speak.

"Oh! Mesa know, mesa know! Mesa strike up da band!" Jar Jar said, as they kicked up a collection of instrument players as they began to perform a song. It wasn't _Here Comes The Bride_, but it was a smooth, soothing melody.

* * *

Across the pond, Adam heard the song. He heard the melody played by the band players. He recognized it. He knew the words. He smiled, then sang to the Enchantress.

"**_I can show you a world... Shining, shimmering, splendid... Tell me Enchantress, now when did you last let your heart decide?_**"Adam serenaded. The Enchantress bought it... all the way until he asked when she last let her heart decide. Then she glared. The music stopped followed immediately by the smashing of instruments, as if to punctuate that.

"Like... A few minutes ago... when I decided to leave. Look, I know you mean good and all, but I doubt you can convince me otherwise. It would be a surprise though... But I must take my leave. I think I've seen enough." The Enchantress said as she turned around and left. This was it. His last chance. He might as well blow it like no tomorrow.

"Wait! Stay! Not for this fanmake... but... well... Maybe a date? With me?" Adam asked. Welp, here it comes, the "Not if you were the last man on Earth" and being rejected... But... It didn't happen. Instead, the Enchantress came back, and then looked up at the sun.

"Hm... Alright. One date. Is that okay?" The Enchantress asked. Adam got on his knees.

"Yes! A thousand yeses! Thank you!" He said, smiling. "So... Shall we head to the pub tonight? I think they're going to sing that song there!"

"No! Not tonight!" The Enchantress said. Adam became confused. "I mean... why wait? Let's meet at the pub in a few hours!" The Enchantress said as she gathered her things and ran off.

"Oh! Okay then, Miss..." Adam tried to ask her name, but she was already gone. He looked down. There was another reason why he wanted to change topics... Because now he was having his doubts about if fanmakes were good or not. His first thoughts that was independent from the Author's, the very being he was based off. He sat and pondered them. He had some time to kill before his date with the Enchantress, so he might as well ponder out these doubts.

* * *

Shadow went for Bella's House, with Jar Jar now in a pile of broken instruments.

"Mesa alright..." He weakly said. Shadow was right to the door. He then knocked on it. After a minute, the door opened, revealing Bella.

"You still don't like me?" Shadow asked. Bella nodded. "Good. I don't like you too. Glad we had this talk." Shadow then left. He presented that in his fast tone, just like he did when he first talked to her. Suddenly, he tripped and fell off the hill, right into the pond of mud, creating a big splash. Adam looked into the pond as he noticed Shadow emerge. Realizing that the focus of the fanmake was centered on the pond now, he ran off.

"Yousa okay, Master Shadow?" Jar Jar came up to ask Shadow. He was then grabbed by the throat.

"Never. Speak. Of this. **_Again._**" Shadow growled out the words to Jar Jar before throwing him into the pond. He then got up and left. On cue, the horse arrived at Bella's house as soon as the villagers left.

"Welp... My dad got himself captured. Time to strike the deal." Bella said as she got onto the horse and rode off.

* * *

Charlie's eyes opened as he saw a strange man before him. The man had leaf green hair, matching green eyes, and a tuxedo with a green bow tie. As if that wasn't enough, the butler-like person spoke.

"Hello, and welcome to the Master's Castle. We hope you enjoy your stay here..." The butler said. Soon, a man with tanned skin, brown spiky hair, a green shirt with an orange jacket, tan pants, and eyes that never open, came to the butler.

"You do realize this guy's being held prisoner, right Cilan?" The man asked the butler.

"No..." A growling voice bellowed. "No, he is not my prisoner." Charlie then saw that... that thing from the forest! However, Charlie was brave. He simply stared. The monster paid no heed to Charlie and simply finished wrapping up his arm. "There... Can you walk?" The creature asked. Charlie nodded, and then tried to get up to his feet. He was walking, but he stumbled a bit. But other than that, he was fine. He then looked at the monster.

"... What are you?" He asked. The beast rubbed its index finger under its nose.

"I'm Sonic The... Right... no longer a Hedgehog anymore..." He then stopped his habit. "Guess I'm more of a... A Werehog." Sonic said. Sonic then looked around. "Say, where's that other guy? Tracer?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, Tracey?" Brock said. "Probably with Max guarding the front of the castle." Just then, a kid with bluish hair, glasses, a green shirt, and grayish shorts ran to the group.

"And speaking of Max..." Cilan muttered. Max stopped, then began to explain his situation.

"Guys! A girl! Outside of the castle!" Max said. Sonic tilted his head in interest, though Brock pushed Cilan out of the way and looked at Max face to face.

"Is she cute? TELL ME SHE'S CUTE!" Brock said to Max, who became creeped out by the invasion of his personal space.

"Well... Probably... Tracey is too busy sketching her to try and stop her, so she could be here right..." Max then heard some steps behind him. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" Max said. Brock subconsciously answered his question, going into a mesmerized daze as he looked at Bella. He then pushed Max out of the way, knelt on one knee, and held Bella's hand.

"My name is Brock, I specialize in girlfriend Pokemon, would you want to be my rock-type?" Brock said, his lack of eyes transforming into heart shapes. Max went up to him and dragged him by the ear.

"I knew he'd say that..." Max muttered as he dragged him.

"Let's cut to the chase. I wish to exchange myself for my father." Bella said to the Werehog's face. She was well aware of the next sequence of events, and now that the story was locked onto the rails, she might as well get it over with.

"But... I was just-" Sonic was then interrupted by Cilan, who tugged him by the fur. They then turned their backs on Bella for a private meeting.

"Master, I think this is probably the best option possible. We're aiming to break the spell, and what better way for a woman to love you than with Stockholm Syndrome?" Cilan said.

"But I'm not looking for love..." Sonic said. Bella was impatient, so she tapped her foot on the ground a few times.

"My offer still stands, Beast." Bella announced.

"Bella, you can't be serious!" Charlie protested.

"Yeah, I mean, Sonic was just tending to the wounds he got from that wolf attack. He'd be up and out the castle in no tim-" Brock tried to explain. Then Sonic put his paw on Brock.

"I've made my decision. You stay, he goes. I'll leave you time to say your goodbyes while I pick out a room for you." Sonic said. He then left.

"Bella, I'm fine! It's not like I'm a prisoner or anything." Charlie asked.

"It will be fine. Just don't go around and scream about how the Beast has me captive or what not. Trust me on this." Bella said. This might be her chance to derail the story somewhat. Charlie couldn't believe what she was saying. How could he trust her on stuff like "don't panic about me being captured by a monster"? However, if Sonic was able to take care of him, so could he be able to take care of Bella, and the fact that Bella seemed cool with it makes him believe that she could handle it. Still, it was still his responsibility as a father to protect his young. He looked to Bella.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." Charlie said. Bella simply chuckled. She knew that he would attempt that. He was her father after all, and no amount of fanmakes will ever change that fact. She then saw Sonic coming.

"Until then, goodbye..." Bella said to Charlie as Sonic arrived.

"Alright. Room's picked out. You ready to go?" Sonic asked. Bella nodded. She then went with Sonic willingly.

"Goodbye, Bella." Charlie said as he headed off, taking heed to her advice of not telling the village of this event. And so Bella went with Sonic to go for her room. During her walk, however, she heard the sounds of typing... Probably nothing, she thought to herself.


	4. That One Song Everyone Remembers

In the Tavern, located downtown of Toontown, Adam was digging into some chicken legs, while the Enchantress was having a salad. For an old fashioned tavern from the 1800s or so, it sure seemed to have deep fryers and salad dressing. The Enchantress was in the middle of a story she was telling Adam.

"And soon, the _whole town_ wanted the doll! It was so crazy! Then my teacher came and dispelled it. That sure taught me a lesson I won't forget." The Enchantress said, chuckling as she recalled the story. Adam was laughing, it was probably the funniest story he's heard in his short time in the fanmake.

"You sure had a good time in..." Adam stopped laughing and recalled a constant flaw the Enchantress presented with her story. "Where did you say this town was again? In fact, I don't think you even said its name... or your friend's names... _or_ your teacher's. Heck, you don't even seem to tell me _your _name." Adam said. The Enchantress stopped eating.

"I..." She tried to find an excuse, anything, but she then looked down at her food. "I don't wish to disclose that information."

"Why not? I mean, is it that bad if I find out who you were?" Adam asked.

"Yeah! Very! I mean, if people found out I took part in this fanmake, they'd rip the author to shreds! And... Well, I don't wish to put _you_ at risk. I mean, you're a good guy, but I somehow question your faith." She said.

"I... I question it too. I don't know... After you showed me _Dovahddin_, I didn't know if... If my Author is... What's the word?" Adam asked.

"Creative?" The Enchantress asked.

"Yeah! Creative! I don't know if he is creative..." Adam said.

"Well..." The Enchantress then looked outside the window. There was a bright orange light. The sunset. She then looked at her hands as they glowed purple. "I... I gotta go. I thank you, Adam, for this dinner, but it's time for me to leave." The Enchantress said. She then got up and left before Adam could say anything.

"Wait! Miss! ..." Adam got up and said. However, she was gone. "I didn't even get her name..." Adam muttered. He then noticed something on the Enchantress' seat. It was a scroll. He picked it up. Was it a note? A letter? Whatever it was, it seemed that the Enchantress dropped it in her haste. He was about to unscroll it, when he heard music play. Familiar music. It was setting up the show stopping number: _Gaston_. Which meant another thing: The story was focusing on the Tavern. He went out of the tavern as fast as he could. Maybe he can find the Enchantress on his way out.

"Jar Jar, why do I even bother? Why do I even bother with these fanmakes?" Shadow said, holding a full cup of beer. "I mean, all they put me in are these stupid heroic roles! I'm supposed to be the badass loading his pistol and riding on his motorcycle all while it's set to a badass theme song! But no! I'm put in the role of the guy that wants to marry the girl who'd rather shag a **_freaking rug_**!" Shadow said, throwing his beer into the fire, causing a minor-sized explosion.

"You think that's bad?" Said a voice. Shadow swiveled his chair to see a rather tall woman sitting at a table. She was wearing a school uniform with heavy tones of brown. She also had brown hair that she tied into a ponytail and had green eyes. "I had enough talent to be Snow White, and yet they cast me as Quasimodo!" Lita said to Shadow.

"Pah! That's nothing!" A lion with a red mane said as he prowled across the tavern. "Once they cast me as that elephant with large ears! Do you think I look good with giant floppy ears that can _fly_?" Simba said to Lita. Suddenly, the ground shook. The people in the tavern then saw a blue sauropod with metallic parts all over his body and a blue diamond on its chest near the window of the tavern.

"I am a deity of time, and yet they make me a horse. Life, don't talk to me about life." Dialga said in a monotone through the window. Soon, they heard laughing. They all turned to see a man sitting on the stairs, laughing his ass off. A man with spiky blue hair and matching blue eyes. He was wearing a casual black shirt with jeans. He then stood up on the stairs.

"Oh man! It seems no one is catching a break! No one is getting the role they deserve. Tell me, who felt satisfied with the role they had in other fanmakes?" The man asked. Silence. This was just what Orion Cox expected. "Tsk tsk tsk. Sad... just... sad..." Orion said. He then got off the stairs and began to sing the infamous Gaston song, though he replaced the words with his speech, regardless of if they didn't rhyme.

"**_Gosh it disturbs me to see you all here, miscast in all these fanmakes._**" Orion walked around the tavern, looking at all the people. They were clearly popular people that authors used in their fanmakes.

"**_Everyone here hoped to have a big role,_**" Orion then went to Lita, and as he sung, Lita imagined herself as Snow White, with her friend's faces pasted on the Seven Dwarves. "**_But they must settle for this!_**" The imagination is broken as Orion showed Lita a picture of her dressed as Quasimodo, hunch and all. She then took it and ripped it in two in a rage.

"**_There's no reason why we should follow this guy, EVERYONE hates his guts!_**" Orion then showed another picture, this time of the Author writing this fanmake. The people in the tavern looked at each other and nodded. Shadow, meanwhile, looked off into the fireplace, ignoring the song.

"**_I_** **_bet you guys want a piece of the author. Very well, I'll tell you... What to dooooo..._**" Orion said, hopping onto a table to deliver his next line. The music stopped. Orion smirked, and then shouted at the top of his lungs: "**_WE KILL THE AUTHOR!_**" Soon, sinister music played. The tavern people noticed the rhythm of the song, however, before they began to sing, Shadow shot his pistol in the air. Everyone stopped, including the music.

"Look, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to convince the mob to kill the Beast. That part hasn't come yet, so if you can kindly get the hell out of the Tavern, that would be really appreciated." Shadow said, pointing the pistol to Orion. He just shrugged.

"Ah well, ya can't win 'em all. Welp, I aughta head. Just remember," Orion said. Then the music picked up. "**_We're not safe until he's dead, he'll just keep remaking films... Set to cast us in horrific roles to his egotistic apatite! He'll wreak havoc on our canon if we let him continue this!_**" Orion sang, then Shadow got up and was caught in the singing habit too, but he spoke along with the music.

"**_So it's time for me to take some action, boys, it's time to kiiiiiiiiiick hiiiiiiiiiim ouuuuuuuuuuuut!_**" Shadow said, firing the pistol at Orion. He ran off, away from the bullets and back to Van Helsing's office down the street. When the door was opened, Charlie went in. He didn't go in panicking, but rather was cool and calm. He entered the tavern, and then sat on near the bar. The bartender went to Charlie.

"One mug please. Beer." Charlie said. The bartender gave him a mug of beer, to which Charlie took and consumed it in a moment's notice. Shadow walked to Charlie and sat next to him.

"You're awfully calm for a guy who just lost his daughter to a hideous beast." Shadow said. Charlie then looked at him.

"How... How did you..." Charlie was between shock and awe at Shadow, both from how he was able to tell what happened and the fact that he was... not human.

"It doesn't take an idiot to know you're playing the role of Crazy Old Maurice. Don't worry, we'll handle the problem. As for Bella, she'll come back to you, so don't worry... Though this may require you to go and risk your life to go back to the castle..." Shadow said. Charlie's mouth dropped.

"Are... Are you psychic?" Charlie asked.

"No. That would be Silver, and the less said about him the better." Shadow said. He then shuddered at all the times he tried to fight him. "_It's no uuuuuuuuse!_" echoed throughout his head. Charlie held his hand out.

"Don't... Don't tell me anymore than I need to know." Charlie said.

"Alright. I won't tell you the part where we put you in the loony bin in ransom for Bella to... urgh... marry me..." Shadow said, shivering at the thought.

"But... you're a Hedgehog... and she's a human!" Charlie said.

"Clearly you haven't been keeping a close eye on her. But regardless, I don't wish to marry that one-dimensional two-timing broad anyway. Now, I think you need some rest." Shadow said as he patted Charlie on the shoulder.

"Er... Okay..." Charlie said. He then paid his money and finished the beer, leaving the tavern after that. Just then, Johnny came to talk to Shadow.

"Oh wow, Shadow, you talked with Bella's father, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?" Johnny said.

"Yeah. Seems I have." Shadow said. "Let me guess, you're going to comment on how crazy he is so that I can get that stupid idea in my head?" Shadow asked.

"No. Actually, I was gonna bring ap his background befor he moved to thees tooooown." Johnny said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"He wasn't always an inventoooor... He used to be a cop. A Chief of Police, even... Funny story, huuuuuh?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. What a story, Johnny." Shadow said. He then thought about it. A Chief of Police... Something then sparked in Shadow. "Chief of Police, hmm?" Shadow then sat and pondered, smirking. "Chief of Police... Hmm..." Shadow, for the first time in this fanmake, was actually so happy at the circumstances that presented themselves to him, that he decided to sing.

"**_Jar Jar, I'm afraid I've been thinking..._**" Shadow said. Jar Jar came to him.

"**_A dangerous pastime..._**" Jar Jar said.

"**_I know! But that guy back there was the Chief of Police! _**

**_And I think he could take on any foe. _**

**_Now the wheels in my head have been turning, _**

**_since I looked at that lonely old man. _**

**_You see I promised myself I'd get out of this hell,_**

**_ and right now I'm involving a plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_**" Shadow declared. And soon, he dragged Jar Jar and whispered into his ear of his plan. At first, Jar Jar didn't get it, but soon, he began to understand.

"LET'S GO!" They both said as they got up. They didn't decide to sing the rest, but instead ran out of the tavern. Soon, the bartender, a gray cylinder-based robot with a hatch on its main body and an antenna on its head noticed Shadow exiting.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT TO PAY FOR YOUR DRINKS! Jerk..." Bender said.

* * *

Bella was now in her room. She wasn't depressed like her counterpart, but rather confused, and trying to figure out what to do, now she's on the next part. Any moment now, the servants would introduce themselves. So she got up and brushed herself off. The door opened, revealing a man with blackish-green hair, an orange headband, a green shirt and orange shorts.

"Oh, hey! You must be that girl that came by here! I don't think we've introduced each other. My name is Tracey..." The man said. Bella rolled his eyes and laid on the bed.

"Sonic already knows you might not want dinner so soon after your parting, so he's gonna postpone it until later." Tracey said. Bella's ears perked. She then remembered how Sonic was treating her father as if he was a wounded animal rather than a prisoner. Was Sonic... Was Sonic aware of the fanmake as she was? She had to know.

"Tell him I'm ready for dinner." Bella said. Tracey looked with surprise.

"Erm... Okay then. I'll tell Cilan to get the stove ready. I should lead you down and have you introduced to the others." Tracey said. Bella then got off the bed and followed Tracey down the castle towards the kitchen, where Cilan and Brock were talking about who was a better Pokemon for Nurse Joy, Chansey or Audino. They turned to Bella, odd that she came so soon.

"So... What brought you around this hour?" Cilan asked.

"Obviously she's here to confess her feelings to me!" Brock said. Bella gave him a cold stare.

"In. Your. Dreams." Bella said. She then walked past Brock.

"Ah yeah, she _so_ wants me!" He said. Tracey then interjected.

"Actually, she's here for dinner. We might want to alert Sonic of this." Tracey said.

"Dinner? But we thought you wouldn't want dinner after what happened!" Cilan said.

"That was before I found out that Sonic is more than meets the eye." Bella said. This caused all three of them to stand there, jaws dropped.

"This... so soon? Is Sonic _that_ good?" Brock muttered. Bella stopped walking, then pondered.

"Say... Aren't you all supposed to be... well... objects? Furniture?" Bella asked.

"Oh... Well..." Cilan said, trying to come up with an excuse. Fortunately, Tracey brought out his sketchbook, which had the excuse as to why they're still humans written down.

"We instead had our magic powers taken instead." Tracey read from it.

"Oh? And what powers would that be?" Bella asked.

"Erm... Well..." Cilan began to stammer. He had no idea. In fact, he was unaware that he both had magic powers _and_ that he was robbed of them. He looked to Brock, then Tracey for suggestions. Then, growls.

"No. They don't have powers. It's just a stupid excuse. _He_ was just that much of a lazy prick." Sonic said. Bella took notice to Sonic's tone. This was the first time she's seen him angry, like how the original Beast was supposed to be. And to be frank, he was pulling it off well.

"He? Don't you mean she?" Brock asked Sonic. Sonic then looked at Brock.

"No. I... I'll explain everything. Cilan, gather whatever you can find for edible food. Me and Bella are going to have a nice long chat." Sonic said, much to Cilan's shock.

"Erm... Right away, Master!" Cilan said. Before he ran off, Sonic said something.

"Cilan, just call me Sonic. I don't want to be tied down to any sort of supremacy." He said. Cilan then turned back. Bella could note how pale white his skin's become. The nervous twitches in Brock's legs were also convincing her of the same: this was _their_ first time seeing Sonic act like the Beast. It seemed he was playing the role too well. Cilan ran off to prepare for dinner.

* * *

Soon, the candles were lit for a dinner. On Sonic's side, there was a pile of chilli dogs. While on Bella's side, there was a salad. Bella looked at her food strangely.

"It was Cilan's idea. He suggested that you'd have the lighter meal." Sonic said, taking one of the chilli dogs and eating it normally.

"So... When you mentioned he, you were talking about the Enchantress... er, Enchanter?" Bella asked. Sonic then stopped eating.

"No... I was talking about the Author. He made me who I am. A monster. A beast. Just to fulfill a role I don't wish to be in. Bella, have you ever worn shoes of the wrong size? Those shoes that are so tight, they won't fit? I've worn those shoes. I didn't like the shoes I was being fitted in, and so I broke them. I don't want to be the Beast, Bella. I want to be _me_. That's why I'm not acting like the Beast." Sonic said. He then looked at his food. "The Author seems to be excited for this. He skipped a majority of that prologue. As a result, the servants aren't enchanted, there's no conditions for me to be human... er... hedgehog again, and perhaps one of the biggest flaws in the rushing: He forgot to make me an angry and selfish prince at first."

"I understand how you feel." Bella said.

"I know you do. I can tell because of your impatience. Something tells me you don't like to be in this as much as I don't." Sonic said. Bella thought to herself. Well, Sonic _was_ right about her being impatient. She lost count on how many times she asked Edward to turn her into a vampire. She then snapped out of her focus to talk to Sonic some more.

"So, we have something in common, it seems. We both don't want to be in this fanmake for any longer... Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Bella said. Sonic looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"How fast can you go?" Bella asked. Sonic smirked.

"How fast do you _want _to go?" Sonic said, for the first time in a while, chuckling.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle, music began to play. Loud organs bellowed out a melody. However, no one was playing the organs. In fact, no one was even _near_ the organs. The only person there was standing at a far distance. The person had a black cloak engulfing him and hiding his identity. He then looked at the organ as the music stopped. He clapped.

"Excellent... That was masterpiece." The cloaked man said. The Organ Pipes came alive, revealing a giant face on the oversized piano.

"Oh, come along... it's merely an opera..." He said. Soon, all the keys pressed down, causing a glass-cracking boom that emanated from the pipes. The cloaked figure made no effort to plug his ears, withstanding the noise. The face on the organ then looked to the man and said to him: "To bring the house down."


	5. The Extremly Mandatory Midquel

{Author's Note: So yea, I decided to put Kingdom Hearts' take on Beauty and the Beast, as well as the Christmas Special in this parody fanmake. Mostly just to get them out of the way.}

* * *

Shadow and Jar Jar arrived at a church in a city far off from Toontown. Jar Jar looked at the church in confusion.

"Yousa sure he's in here?" Jar Jar asked Shadow.

"Positive." Shadow said, smirking as he heard something going on in the church. It sounded like the church was being wrecked.

"But... How are yousa sure?" Jar Jar asked again. Shadow raised up his hand, holding up three fingers. They soon counted down. Once the final finger was withdrawn, the church's door opened as an African-American with a wide afro, and priest clothes with red crosses tossed out a man who was twice as old as the priest, and yet wore something akin to a priest from France.

"**AND STAY OUT!**" Garterbelt said before shutting the door. As the old man got up, the door cracked open as a blue-eyed blond-haired woman with a red dress peeked from the door, then gave the old man a "call me" sign, before she was yanked from the door. The door slammed again.

"Blasted..." The old man said. He then looked at Shadow. "What are _you_ doing here?" The man asked Shadow as he got up and fixed his purplish blue hat.

"Frollo, we need your help. See, we're in this _Beauty and the Beast_ fanmake and-" Shadow tried to explain, but as soon as Frollo heard the word: "Fanmake", he held up his hand.

"Let me guess, you wish for me to be Monsieur D'Arque just because I shared the same voice actor as him. Well you can take that offer and shove it up your-" Frollo said, but then Shadow shook his head.

"We're looking for more than just that, Judge. I assume you know what will happen in the Fanmake soon, right?" Shadow asked. Frollo reluctantly nodded. "Good. Come with me. We have some preparations to make." Shadow said.

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?" asked a boy with familiar brown spiky hair and wearing an even more familiar outfit, which consisted of a black jacket and red baggy pants. He also had black gloves and big yellow shoes. Sora did his traditional 'hands behind his head' gesture as he waited for his partner to finish taking photos. His partner, surprisingly, was not Donald, Goofy, or any of his other friends he had journeyed with before. Instead, it was a Japanese man with a black suede jacket and a dark red turtleneck sweater. He was staring down the viewfinder of a magenta Blackbird Fly camera.

"Naaah, we're not lost. I know where we're going..." Kadoya Tsukasa said as he continued taking the photos. "Just gotta capture some more photos here."

"And where's that other guy? Wasn't he supposed to meet us somewhere?" Sora said. However, just as he was about to ask, Tsukasa stopped.

"We're here." Tsukasa said as they were outside of a large castle. Tsukasa then knocked on the door, and soon it opened, showing Max at the door.

"Erm... Can I help you guys?" Max asked.

"We're here because something is about to go down." Tsukasa said, shoving Max out of the way and entering the castle.

"Uh, Tsukasa... Shouldn't we wait for this castle's owner before we intrude?" Sora asked.

"Nah. They'll be thanking us in the end." Tsukasa said. Sora had a real hard time getting used to Tsukasa's attitude. It was like he could almost hear Donald screaming down his ear, "NO MEDDLING!". And here's Tsukasa, waltzing in the castle like he owns the damned place. Just then, Sora saw a monster lurking in the castle. It was almost like Beast, but he was as if he was crossed with a hedgehog. Next to him was a human woman.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked Sora. It took Sora a while to get who this person was.

"Sonic? Is that you? Man, you really let yourself go!" Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

"Blame the idiot Author. He made me this way. Now, let me repeat myself: Just what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. Tsukasa then stepped in.

"It seems a member of Organization XIII has snuck onto this fanmake. We don't know what he's up to, but our plan is to take him out before he does something dangerous." Tsukasa said. Sonic then chuckled.

"Let him!" Sonic said. Tsukasa did a double take at that statement.

"What?" Tsukasa asked.

"If he does something that messes up this fanmake, then that would help make things interesting." Bella said.

"I know what Organization XIII will do, and it's not gonna be pretty. For your sake and Sonic's sake, I advise you to help us seek out this member so we can take him out! Wait..." Sora said. He then thought of something. This wasn't the first time he tangoed with an Organization XIII member in Beast's Castle... In fact... Sora then rushed off.

"Where are you going?" Tsukasa asked Sora.

"I think I know what the member is planning!" Sora said as he ran up the stairs to the West Wing. Sonic looked at Sora and ran off with him.

* * *

The black robed man was searching the West Wing for something he knew for sure would be in the castle, but for some reason, it was missing.

"Where is it!? It was right here!" He said, looking around a table with nothing on it. Just then, the doors were busted in. The robed man turned around and noticed Sora and Sonic.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" The robed man asked. Sora gritted his teeth.

"We're seriously going to do this?" Sora asked, summoning his keyblade.

"Have you already got to the rose?" The man asked. Sonic stepped in.

"Heheh. Yeah, about the rose... There _is_ no rose." Sonic said.

"What?! How!?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Laziness. I'm a beast with no way of turning back until the Author wants me to be back." Sonic said. Sora smirked. Well, things went more smoothly than intended. He recalled a similar situation happening, and he knew it well enough to know who was behind that cloak.

"Yeah. You're not gonna use it as your bargaining chip this time... XALDIN!" Sora called him out.

"Hmph... So you know my name. Very well." Xaldin said as he pulled off his hood, revealing himself. "Let's not keep Forte waiting then..." Xaldin said.

"Forte?" Sora asked. Just then, loud piano music played, destroying the windows with their sound.

"... You're kidding! We're so not doing the stupid Christmas Special! Come on, Sora, I know where that stupid piano is hiding!" Sonic said, rushing to the doors leading to the piano room, but a lance that was formed almost out of thin air knocked him back.

"Can't let you do that, Sonic..." Xaldin said, as five more lances were created. They were soon pointed, ready to strike at Sora and Sonic, but then the doors opened, and soon, Xaldin saw Tsukasa enter the room.

"I'll be your opponent." Tsukasa said as he held onto a strange white device that he attaches to his waist. The device then creates a belt that wrapped around his waist.

"And just who are you?" Xaldin said, pointing his six lances to Tsukasa. He opened up the device as it blared to life.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider... Remember that..." Tsukasa said as he took out a card and held it out, complete with a motorcycle's vroom as it was drawn. "HENSHIN!" He then slammed the card into the device.

"**KAMEN RIDE...**" The device said. Tsukasa slammed the device closed. "**DECADE!**" Ten greyed out suits of armor appeared and then moved to where Tsukasa was. Once the suits merged, ten giant cards came out from the DecaDriver and slammed into the helmet, coloring his suit to be a bright magenta and white suit of armor with a large X on his chest. He then took out a book and held it like a sword. Soon, a blade came out and he wiped his fingers, running them against the blade.

"**Come at me if you dare.**" Tsukasa said. Xaldin ignored the rider and flung his lances to Sonic and Sora. Tsukasa, now as Kamen Rider Decade, runs to the lances and knocks them away.

"You..." Xaldin said. He then flew up towards Tsukasa, with all six lances spinning around him. Sora and Sonic rush off to the secret entrance in the West Wing.

* * *

The piano music grew louder and louder, until suddenly, the doors busted open. The piano playing the song looked to Sora and Sonic.

"Aaaaaaah... Master... you've come to play me?" The piano inquired.

"SHOVE IT! WE'RE NOT DOING THAT DAMNED SPECIAL! IT'S JUST GONNA DRAG THIS STORY ON!" Sonic roared, causing Sora to jump back in fear.

"Heavens, Master! Aren't we impatient?" Forte said. Sora just looked at this weirdly. This was the first time he encountered Forte, and he couldn't help but stare at how inhuman he looked... The black eyes, the fact that he was visibly different, the way he moved... He looked so creepy.

"Look, I'm going to just ignore you and whatever stupid plot you're going to bring us! Me and Bella have a plan to finish this fanmake as soon as possible, and I'm not letting you ruin that!" Sonic said. He then turned around.

"Is that it then? You want to finish this quickly? You want to be human again? Are you that impatient? Think about it, Master... This isn't about love, is it? You want the spell to be broken before the rose finished blooming. That isn't love, that is selfishness... Wasn't the condition of the enchantment being 'you must learn to love and be loved?'" Forte asked Sonic. Sonic turned around and growled.

"There _is_ no condition! I just need to get this damn thing over with!" Sonic said.

"Well... I can't let you do that. Unlike you, I _enjoy_ being stuck in this form! I _enjoy_ it when you play me! I will not let you break the curse!" Forte said as he then began to play more music, sending out sickly green bolts of what looked like sheet music lines from its pipes at Sonic and Sora, who dodge out of the way.

"I don't even _know_ you! I haven't played you! It wasn't until now that I found out about your existence!" Sonic said as he looked around for a good weak spot. Sora was ducking and weaving through the bolts as well. Then he noticed the keyboard.

"Sonic!" Sora said, looking at how each time one of the keys is pressed, it sends out another bolt. "The keyboard! That's his weak spot!"

Sonic nodded and ran off for the Keyboard, but just then, a barrier popped from the pipes, protecting the keyboard with the same sickly glow.

"DAMN!" Sonic said after he got knocked back by the barrier. Sora tried to create a barrier of his own, but was kept getting hit by the green blasts before he could completely form it.

* * *

Tsukasa was knocked out of the broken window as Xaldin rode on his lances, now linked to each other to from a dragon. Tsukasa landed on the courtyard. He looked up at Xaldin as he swooped to deliver the final blow... But then, a voice called out:

"**FIIIIIIIIINAL ****_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VE!_**" and soon, a red blast came darting towards Xaldin, knocking him off his dragon and separating them back into their respective lances. Tsukasa looked and chuckled.

"**Took you long enough...**" Tsukasa said as he looked at a rather pirate looking person with a helmet that had a black visor on him. The "pirate's" uniform was rather spandexy, with red being his jacket and boots, black being his leggings, and finally gold detailing. On his chest was a rather stylized variant on the skull-and-crossbones symbol, with swords instead of the crossbones.

"**What can I say?**" The Red Gokaiger said. "**I like to make a show.**"

"**Go big or go home, is it? Why don't we do both?**" Tsukasa said as he got up as he took out a strange device not unlike an iPhone. He then pressed on nine buttons, each sounding out in sequence.

"**KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA!**" Marvelous chuckled.

"**I like the way you think.**" He said as he took out a cross between a key and an anchor. Tsukasa then hit one final button.

"**FINAL KAMEN RIDE...**" as that happened, Marvelous placed in the anchor key.

"**GOKAI CHANGE!**" He shouted as he executed the move. Soon, Tsukasa's K-Touch and Marvelous' Mobirate shouted out.

"**DECADE!**" Soon, a card appeared in front of Tsukasa and merged with his helmet, causing his armor to change in a mosaic. When it was finished changing, nine cards flipped around in the new black and magenta chest armor until its tenth card on the helmet stopped spinning. Tsukasa then placed the Decadriver on his side and replaced it with the K-Touch.

"**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAIRED... GOLDO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOODE!**" A large version of the anchor key soon appeared and seemingly merged with Marvelous, becoming a golden armor. On his chest were miniature helmets of fifteen rangers that fought before him. He then grabbed a spear like object that had an anchor on its end and pointed it to Xaldin.

"**Let's make it showy!**" Marvelous, now in Gokaired Gold Mode, said as he and Tsukasa, now in Decade Complete Form, rush at Xaldin, who now has three lances in each hand.

* * *

Sonic and Sora kept getting knocked around by the blasts.

"DAMN IT! There's gotta be a way to take out those shields!" Sonic said. Soon, they felt rumbling and suddenly, a large rock snake burst through the door and began to tackle the organ when it came out. Brock came through the hole his Onix made.

"Onix! Keep fighting that giant piano while I help up Sonic!" Brock said as he ran to Sonic. "You good?" Brock asked Sonic.

"Yeah... But we need to take out the shields and break the keyboard..." Sonic said.

"Don't worry. The other servants got it covered." Brock said. Sonic noticed one of the pipes glowing green. He panicked and tried to save Brock, but he then saw several seeds being fired at the pipes and being clogged. He turned to see that Pansage had saved them. It then tried to do the same with the other pipes. Forte tried to fire at them, but soon, some of the pipes were cut in half by a giant praying mantis that swooped from the hole. Tracey and Cilan entered through the hole as well. They then notice the green shield dying down.

"Master! You would allow these ruffians to damage your one and only friend!?" Forte asked Sonic. He smirked, sharp teeth pointing out his mouth.

"As a matter of fact... Yeah, I would." Sonic said as he ran to Fotre's keyboard, and then lifted it. Sora then got out his Keyblade and leaped in the air, smashing it in two. Soon, all the green energy faded from Forte as Onix smashed the organ with its tail, knocking it down for good.

* * *

After a fierce battle, Tsukasa and Marvelous managed to knock down Xaldin enough to prepare for one final attack. The two looked at each other and nodded. Tsukasa took out a card and placed it into his Driver, while Marvelous took out a strange figure, in which the figure's colors were arranged like a flashlight, a red head, yellow torso, and green legs. He then turned it into a key and jammed it into the Gokai Spear.

"**ATTACK RIDE: REKKA DAIZANTOU!**" The Driver said as a sword that was twice as big and wide as Tsukasa was tall materialized out of a blaze of fire. He grabbed it and held it with ease.

"**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!**" The Spear announced. The two ran to Xaldin. Xaldin rushed at them as well with the six lances forming a dragon. The two heroes slashed at him, passing by him during the slash. Xaldin and the lances were split in half, and then began to burn. Only the lances began to reform, but they exploded just as Xaldin exploded.

"**That was ****_way_**** too easy...**" Tsukasa said as he detransformed. Marvelous followed suit.

"Yeah... Usually the fight would last a tad longer." Marvelous said.

"I think I know what caused it." Said Bella, who arrived at the courtyard.

"What happened?" Tsukasa asked Bella. She then noticed Sonic and the others arrive.

"Hey! We beat Forte rather easily!" Sonic said.

"It's as I feared..." Bella said.

"What? What is it?" Marvelous said.

"The author _wanted_ us to take out those guys as soon as possible. Those two were trying to stop the Fanmake from progressing. Just like we did. Ever wonder why there was this derail?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but they wanted to derail the plot to _their_ benefit. Xaldin would have taken Sonic's heart and made him a Heartless." Sora said.

"Yeah. I'd rather be stuck as a beast than endure that goddamned Christmas Special anyways. Now then, who sent you?" Sonic asked Tsukasa.

"None of your business. I go wherever the worlds need me to be, and I play whatever role they give me, for I have no story." Tsukasa said. Marvelous rolled his eyes and handed Sonic a letter. He opened it and read it.

"Dear Sora,

I want you to round up two powerful beings and head to Beast's Castle. There's some evil lurking there, and I wish for you to take them down as soon as possible. The sooner, the better.

Yours Truly..."

Sonic then ripped the letter into tiny pieces upon reading the name. "The Author... He knew this derail would happen from the very start..." Sonic muttered. He was about to get angry, but then he turned to Bella. He knew the Author would be onto them soon. "Bella, I think we should dance. You three can get out now, you're no longer needed." Sonic said. He then went to the castle, with Bella following him. The servants also followed. Sora then turned to Tsukasa and Marvelous.

"So what now?" Sora asked.

"Now... We journey." Marvelous said as he sees a large red pirate ship. It then dropped out three ropes, in which Marvelous grabbed onto one of them first. Tsukasa and Sora hesitantly did the same. And soon, they were pulled up. The Ship then flew away from Beast's Castle as a difficult hurdle was bypassed.

* * *

The Gokai Galleon flew over the snow-filled village as Adam was sitting on the fountain, still had the scroll that the enchantress had. Curiosity got the better of him as he unfurled it. But what he read was weird. It was a letter... to a princess. Was the enchantress connected to loyalty? Who w_as_ this princess? It wasn't one he'd remember. And it doesn't roll off the tongue like the other princesses do. Nevertheless, he read the letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned that you don't have to go through something you don't like just because your friends tried it. Most ponies have different opinions on certain things, and you shouldn't force yourself to enjoy something you don't enjoy."

There was something off with the word 'ponies'. He felt like he heard the word before. A very prominent word at best. It wasn't until he read the enchantress' name. Soon, everything made sense. He dropped the letter in shock as he realized just who he hung out with.

"Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle"


	6. The Final Battle

Adam went to the motel where this "Twilight Sparkle" was. It was a good thing Johnny pointed to where she was staying for the night. Adam wished for some answers, and by God, he's gonna get them. He knocked onto the door of the room the enchantress was staying in, and he heard her voice.

"Yes? Who is it?" She asked.

"Enchantress..." Adam didn't wish to reveal his knowledge just yet. He needed to save it for later. "Could I... Could I see you?" He asked.

"No... I have a... uh... rare disease! Yeah! That's it!" She said. Obvious liar was obvious.

"Come on. It's something else, is it?" Adam asked.

"Okay! I'm just really busy in my studies!" A more believable story. Enough for Adam to believe.

"Very well..." Though, it might be a lie. He turned around. He had one trump. "Well... I'll see you later, Twilight Sparkle." He soon heard the sound of running... No. The steps were too close together to be considered running. The unlocking of the door was heard.

"Come in..." She said. Adam turned to the door and tuned the knob, entering the dark room. Only one light was shining, as the others were broken. It made everything in the room dark. He then noticed something move. It was a strangely colored horse with a horn on its head. On its flank were five stars surrounding an even bigger star.

"Um... That's a nice pet, Twilight." Adam said, looking around for the enchantress.

"That 'pet' happens to be me. Twilight Sparkle." She said. Adam was taken aback by this newfound revelation. The Enchantress that he became friends with... was really some horse? "The human you saw was just a transmogrification spell... It only lasts for a while, around two to three days. That's why I ran out on you yesterday. I didn't want people to see my true form." Twilight said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I... I have a very massive fanbase. They like to set fire to anything they don't like. My sister-in-law had to endure months of being made fun of before they finally accepted her. And there was also the time with that mailpony... I don't want to get into too many details, but messing with us is a death wish. If they found out about this..." She said.

"Oh..." Adam said. He was more shocked with her appearance. This was a strange feeling that he didn't have before. "I see..." He gulped. He had to figure out this pain in his heart.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this... I will be leaving for Canterlot soon. Probably won't come back here again... I tha-" Twilight was about to speak, but then Adam spoke out.

"I'll leave you then." Adam said as he left the room. Twilight sighed, then went back to her packing.

* * *

"Figures." Shadow said as he spotted Charlie leaving the house to go get Belle. "Frollo, hide here while we grab the others." Shadow said as he went off with Jar Jar. Frollo sat by the bushes and waited.

* * *

Bella was dressed in the famous golden dress while Sonic was just wearing his gloves and sneakers. Even Sonic had his standards. Bella looked outside.

"I guess it's about time my Father came." she said as she turned around and headed back. Sonic nodded.

"I guess I'll see you again." Sonic said. Bella nodded back. She then ran off to the castle exit.

"It seemed like only yesterday that she came to our castle..." Brock said, tearfully waving goodbye.

"It _was_ only yesterday that she came to our castle." Sonic said, causing Brock to jump in shock.

"Wait, WHAT!? Then how the hell is there a blanket of snow covering this entire castle!?" Brock asked. Sonic simply pointed to the sky.

"Blame him. He speeds up the seasons with a few keystrokes." Sonic said. Brock looked up in confusion before he realized who Sonic was referring to.

* * *

"Thank you again for coming to rescue me..." Charlie said as his daughter was helping him to his house. It happened so fast, as if she knew where he would be. He lied down in bed as Bella turned to a knocking door, almost on cue.

"Well that was fast..." Bella muttered as she went to the door and opened it. She didn't care who was at the door, for she knew what they were doing there. "Look, I know you're here to put my father in the loony bin." Bella said. She then noticed Frollo shaking his head.

"I have come to collect your father, but not for being a loon. We require his special expertise." Frollo said.

"Expertise?" Bella asked. Just then, she noticed the townspeople behind Frollo. There was no cart to drag Charlie away in. She tilted her head. "What is going on?" Bella asked.

"It's simple. We're both aware this Fanmake sucks worse than _The Room_." Shadow said, stepping forward. He then turned to Johnny. "No offense."

"None taaaaken." Johnny said.

"So what are you implying?" Bella asked Shadow.

"I know that the Beast isn't evil. I also know he needs to be loved in return in order to become human. I ask of you, Bella Swan, if you wish to help me with my plan..." Shadow said.

"And that plan is?" Bella asked.

"We finish the fanmake in less than five minutes, find the hack author who wrote this, then make sure he never writes another horrid one again. We're going to show him what happens when you horribly miscast people." Shadow said.

"How do I factor into this?" Bella asked again.

"You need to love the Beast in order for the spell to be broken, so you need to go now. I'll follow behind so when the Author finishes it up, we ambush him. Do you think you can do that?" Shadow said. Bella nodded and decided to head out, running into the forest and towards the castle.

Shadow then turned to the townspeople. "Now, I know that since this is a poorly done fanmake, there will be villains in the crowd right around the part where we raid the castle. Now, if those villains were to line up so I can just bring _those_ guys and not risk the innocents, that would be good." Shadow said. One by one, the villains lined up.

"Alright, villains, follow me and we'll rout out the author and end his reign!" Shadow said. The townsfolk cheered as Shadow rushed into the forest. The villains and Charlie followed Shadow.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a barbershop not far from the town, Adam looked at himself in the mirror while the barber cuts... or rather in his case, burns away the hair with his candle hands.

"So, you are having some girl trouble?" The anthropomorphic candelabra asked Adam.

"I... Hey, wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be human? I mean, I _do_ know you guys change back in the end!" Adam asked Lumière.

"Well, what can I say? People recognize me more if I was just a candlestick." Lumière said.

"Figures... But yeah... She was a really great and fun person to hang around with... and I felt this weird sensation in my heart when I last saw her..." Adam said.

"Aha! I think you are in love!" Lumière said.

"Love? Really?" Adam said as Lumière burned off more of his hair. "How could I love something that's... not human?"

"That didn't stop Belle from falling for the Beast, did it?" Lumière said.

"Yeah, but that was different. The Beast was originally human... She's... not." Adam said.

"Love doesn't have to require you and another person to be of the same species. Love is universal! You should find this woman and tell her how you really feel!" Lumière said.

"You think I should?"

"I _know_ you should!"

"Then it's settled!" Adam then got off his chair right as Lumière tried to burn off more of Adam's hair, though now it caught on fire. "OH CRAP!" Adam said as he dropped to the floor and rolled around to stop the fire from burning his entire scalp. And this, kids, is why Lumière should never be a barber... when enchanted.

* * *

The castle doors opened as Bella entered the halls.

"Sonic!" Bella said. Sonic came down the stairs as soon as he heard her.

"Bella! Good. Now we can finish this story! Come now, act out some big confession scene!" Sonic said, ecstatic at this. Bella cleared her throat.

"_Edward, forgive me._" Bella muttered. She then spoke aloud. "Sonic, I love you." She said. Sonic expected something, but nothing happened.

"Maybe you haven't said it loud enough. Or passionate enough!" Sonic said. Bella tried again.

"I love you, Sonic! I've always did ever since we first laid eyes on each other!" Bella tried to inflict some sort of love, but again, nothing seemed to change. Sonic then realized...

"Of course... He has the final say on when I become a hedgehog. I can't change back. I can't change back without going through the climax." Sonic said, slumping down. Just then, Brock emerged from the second floor.

"Sonic! There's some people arriving by our house!" Brock said. Sonic knew what the crowd was. And he stopped caring.

"Let them come. Let them kill me. I'd rather die than remain a werehog." He said.

"How could you say that!?" Bella said to Sonic. "They're here for the author! Not you!" Bella said. She then looked at Sonic's eyes. There was a bright red outline around his iris. Whatever was happening, Sonic wasn't acting like himself. "Sonic? Can you hear me?" Bella asked Sonic.

"..." Sonic couldn't speak. All he could do was stare vacantly at the door, awaiting for the mob to break in. In his mind were the loud sounds of keys clacking together. "_Yes. That's right._ _Sit there. Motionless. Don't attempt to fight. Not until you see Bella right as Shadow has the upper hand._" Sonic mindlessly obeyed the instructions. The doors broke open as Shadow and the villains walk in.

"Bella, I- Sonic? You're the Beast? Wait... why hasn't he become a Hedgehog yet?" Shadow asked.

"For some reason, he's not changing! Now he's just not responding!" Bella said, trying to shake Sonic.

"Damn! Now what do we do? The author isn't gonna just pop out of thin air!" Shadow said. Just then, he clutched his head in pain. Clackclackclackclack. That was what he heard. "_Kill Sonic. Kill him._" Shadow tried to fight it. "No... He's..." Shadow grumbled. However, the pressuring stopped. Then he looked at Bella. "Bella... Stand back. I shall slay the Werehog." Shadow said in a monotone voice. Bella could see the red rings on his irises as well. Bella got in front of Sonic.

"No! There's obviously something wrong with the both of you!" Bella said, but Shadow knocked her away. He then punched Sonic in the face, knocking him across the hall. Shadow walked to the downed Sonic.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Shadow kept on laying fist after fist at Sonic. Brock then ran to stop Shadow. Just then, the villains suddenly jerk around. Clackclackclackclack. "_Take whatever booty you can find, but leave Sonic to Shadow._" The villains then disperse and go all over the castle. Brock realized that the villains were going to raid the castle and thus he took out his Pokeball.

"GO! ONIX!" Brock said as he summoned the rock snake Pokemon from his ball.

"IWAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Onix roared as it knocked the villains back with his tail. Jar Jar was unlucky, as he got knocked out of a window, away from the fray. Bella ran to the group, knowing that Charlie was in that group.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Bella asked her father. He was under the same spell as the other villains.

"Bella! Look at all this treasure! We'll be rich! RICH!" Charlie said as he ran off. Just then, Tracey and Cilan arrived, with Scyther and Pansage following them.

"Don't hurt them! They're out of character!" Bella said to Tracey and Cilan.

"Wait... aren't villains supposed to act evil?" Max said, arriving late.

"No! They're not themselves!" Bella said.

"Right, I think I got this." Cilan said. He then pointed to the villains. "Pansage, vine whip!" Cilan said. His Pansage then flung some vine to the villains, lassoing them and tying them up. "There! Piece of cake." Cilan said. Just then, one of the villains, Clayton, was rubbing his machete against the vine, trying to break free.

"Onix! Bind them so they won't get out!" Brock said. Onix complied as it slithered around the villains like a snake and coiled them, locking them in a giant ball of Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix made sure it wasn't crushing them in its rocky body. Brock and the others then turned around and noticed that Sonic and Shadow were missing. Bella then saw rain from the window. She realized where they were, and she ran up the stairs.

"Bella?" Cilan asked, running after her. The other two followed him. Bella went up the stairs, then to where the West Wing was. There she saw a broken window. She ran to the broken hole and saw it.

* * *

Bella was correct. The two were fighting near the edge of the castle. Well, it was more of a one-sided battle with Shadow. Bella stepped forward, but realized that if she met up with Sonic, he would turn the tables, just as if they were just actors waiting for a cue. Her heart pounded. What should she do? If she doesn't step in, Sonic would be killed. But if she steps in, Shadow would be killed instead. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have to say anything.

"Sonic! Hang in there!" Max screamed out. Sonic, struggling Shadow's hands as they throttle his neck, turns to see Bella standing there. He then turns to Shadow and pushes him off. Sonic was now in the driver's seat. He stretched his long, furry arms towards Shadow as his claws began to slash at him. Shadow was now beaten, and soon, Sonic was the one throttling his neck, having him dangle over the edge of the castle.

"Put me down! Put me down! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Shadow pleaded like a coward. The red rings around his eyes glowed brightly. "_I AM NOT A COWARD!_" Shadow tried to fight it, but his mind was hardwired for a surprise attack. Sonic lets Shadow onto the ground.

"Get out." He growled to Shadow. Sonic then turned to Bella, happy that he would be reunited with her. Shadow, however, took a shard from the window and stabbed Sonic's side, hoping they'd be the final blow. He pulls out the shard and tries to stab again, but Sonic's reaction to the pain, a loud grown as his arms flailed to find the wound, knocked Shadow off his balance. Bella realized that Shadow was going to fall, and so she ran to Shadow. She wasn't going to make it, she thought, and so she slid onto the slippery, wet floor, lying close to the floor as possible, and grabbing Shadow's hand just as he fell off the edge. Bella then looked into Shadow's eye as the red rings disappear, releasing Shadow from the Author's control.

"Bella... you saved me..." Shadow muttered. He then smiled. "Heh. I don't know what to say..." Shadow then glared at her. "Now pull me up right now!" He snapped at Bella. Bella complied, pulling the hedgehog up. Shadow then realized what he had done upon looking at his bloodied glove. "Sonic!" Shadow said, running to the werehog, as his controlled eyes faded out too. "Don't you _dare_ die again! It was hell trying to bring you back the first time!" Shadow said to Sonic.

"Urg... I'm sorry... I got a little out of control... But hey, I'm dying, right?" Sonic said. Shadow glared at him.

"HOW COULD YOU JOKE ABOUT THAT!? OF COURSE YOU'RE FREAKING DYING!" Shadow yelled. Sonic elicited a chuckle.

"Good... Maybe now I'll become... a hedgehog..." Sonic's voice was trailing off.

"NO! YOU WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!" Shadow said. Suddenly, he heard someone running out of breath.

"Master Shadow! Master Shadow!" Jar Jar said, pulling behind him a rather chubby person.

"What is it you annoying excuse for CGI!?" Shadow asked Jar Jar, irritated.

"Look what mesa found when mesa fell out of da window!" Jar Jar said, showing Shadow the chubby man. He then noticed that the man held in his hands a laptop. Bella saw it to, as did Sonic.

"So... You finally decided to show your flabby... Urgh..." Sonic said, though the pain was making him unable to finish the sentence.

"Alright, I want you to type that Sonic gets better, you got it?" Bella got up and looked at the Author intensely. Even though this was the Bella before _Breaking Dawn_, and thus was still a human, her furled eyes looked like that of a vampire's, ready to pounce and feast on his warm blood. The author, however, kept a smug look. He was let go by Jar Jar as he opened up his laptop.

He then typed in: "_And then Bella grieved for Sonic's apparent death._" He hit enter and looked up. However, Bella kept her cold glare fixed on the author. His instructions were not going through. Why? He tried typing it again. He looked up. No effect. His pupils shrank as he fumbled with the laptop.

"**OBEY ME, BITCH!**" He screamed, banging the keys like an angry German kid. That's when he realized. Bella had a mental shield. Something to prevent her from succumbing to mental attacks such as a mind-controlling geas. Just as Sonic never had full control of the story, the author lacked control of Bella Swan the entire time. He was not done though. "Sonic... He is still the Beast. He will always be the Beast. The conditions are right for him to revert to human form... By which I mean be replaced by my hotter and sexier insert." He said as he typed in a fancy light show, with Sonic being lifted in the air. He would soon type in how Adam would be transported here so he can take Sonic's place.

* * *

"Next stop, Canterlot!" The train announcer said as Twilight Sparkle sighed. She put one hoof onto the train's step before she heard the doors to the station opening.

"Twilight! Wait!" She recognized the voice. She turned around and saw Adam running.

"Adam! How... How did you know where I would be?" Twilight asked.

"Johnny helped me in tracking you down... It's kind of hard not to spot a Technicolor unicorn around here." Adam said.

"Oh... So you came to say goodbye?" Twilight said.

"More than that. Twilight... I think that..." Adam then noticed his hands glowing. He was about to go somewhere. No. He can't let this happen. He had to tell Twilight. He ran to Twilight and grabbed onto her as hard as he could.

**_BAMF! _**

* * *

Adam and Twilight were then brought to where Bella, Sonic, Shadow, Jar Jar, and the servants were. Adam then turned to see his maker.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this? I don't remember making a My Little Pony fanfic!" The Author said. Adam then turned to Twilight, then to the Author. He soon gained some confidence in what he had to say.

"And you didn't!" Adam said as he let go of Twilight. "She was the enchantress that you had cast a spell on me! We hung out behind the scenes and... well... I think we had a good time!" Adam said. Twilight held a smile, though obscure to anyone's eyes.

"Well, your fun and games are over. Come, replace Sonic, and kiss Bella." The Author said.

"No!" Adam shouted.

"No? You say _no_ to your creator?" The Author asked.

"Yeah! I don't love Bella! And I don't think she loves me too!"

"Well, you don't have a choice, my slate... Bella is yours now! And you're... going to... **_LOVE HER!_**" The Author then furiously typed onto the laptop. "_And then Adam sweeps Bella off her feet, their lips touching as the fireworks go off!"_ Unlike Bella, Adam had no shielding. He struggled to stand his ground. He struggled not to grab Bella. Bella backed away to help resist the matter. Twilight then constructed a purple shield, containing Adam within it. Brock and Tracey ran to restrain the author as Shadow stepped forward and erased the sentence. Adam stopped struggling as the shield died. Adam then turned to the Author. He gripped his fists tightly. In a flurry of rage, he ran towards his creator and threw a fist to his face. **_WHAM!_** Another fist. **_BLAM!_** A tooth flew out of the Author's mouth as blood began to drip from his mouth.

"How **_DARE _**you tell me and these people what to do! You aren't some talented writer, weaving a story! You're a slave master, bending the characters to emulate a story you didn't even write! I don't love Bella! I love Twilight! And if you think you can make me think otherwise, then you don't know who I am!" Adam said as he pulled the Author away from Brock and Tracey. He had him standing on the edge of the castle. The Author smirked and then spat blood at Adam's face.

"You... You are my creation... and... you rebel? **_MADNESS!_**" The Author said. Adam had enough of the Author's idiocy.

"... Just who the hell do you think I am!?" Adam said, raising his leg to kick the Author off the castle, sending him to his death. Adam exhaled. He then turned around and saw nearly everyone's jaws dropped. "Oh what? You guys would probably do it in a heartbeat!" Adam said. There was still silence. Sonic coughed.

"Look, we knew he had to be stopped, and we know that what Adam just did wasn't the best of ways, but we can't let that cloud what we have to do. Adam, fix Sonic up." Bella said. Adam went to the computer and typed up the sentence: "_Sonic's wounds were healed as he reverted to being a Hedgehog." _Soon, Sonic began to glow, and in a flash, he was back to normal, and was healthy again. Sonic flexed his arms.

"Well then, that was pretty easy." Sonic said.

"So... Is it over?" Adam asked. Sonic nodded with a smile. Adam then closed down the laptop. He soon got up and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bella asked Adam.

"I'm done my duty to this fanmake. We're done this fanmake. You all have friends and families to get back to, right? Then... Go. You're no longer needed. I won't have you stay in this hell for any longer." Adam said as he opened up the laptop.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle said. Adam turned to her. "I... Thank you... for being with me..." Twilight said. Adam solemnly looked at his laptop. He knew that he had to send them back... but... his newfound love for Twilight was getting in the way... Tearfully, he typed in: "_And then they all went home._" One by one, the people began to fade away. He then looked at Twilight. "Goodbye..." He muttered as he saw her fade away, not sure as to why he did that. Soon, everyone faded away, leaving only Adam at the castle. He shut down the laptop and headed off.

* * *

The Toontown Tavern was empty, now that most of the people there have faded back to their own homes, their own stories. Adam was sitting at the bar, consuming a drink from a mug. The bartender, no longer Bender, walked to Adam.

"Y'know, it's damaging to your liver if you drink too much." Van Helsing said to Adam.

"Who cares? I'm just a puppet." Adam said.

"Look, I heard what you did. What you did wasn't being a puppet. You openly rebelled against your author." Van Helsing said.

"And killed him." Adam muttered.

"Don't beat yourself up. Orion tried to get the others to do the same thing yesterday. There would be countless others who would have been happy to do what you did." Van Helsing said.

"It doesn't matter now. I've punished myself. I sacrificed my happiness for the happiness of everyone else." Adam said. Van Helsing sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"So? You saved tons of people from enduring any future fanmakes the Author would have written. You saved people from being miscast. They would have been thanking you." Van Helsing said.

"I thank you for trying to make me feel better, but this is obviously a matter I have to confront on my own. One day I'll stop regretting my murder. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. And for the rest of my life." Adam said.

"Uh... You got the quote wro... never mind. My library will be open for you if you need it." Van Helsing said, leaving the bar table. Adam finished his drink. As Van Helsing left the bar, Adam looked at the vacant table. He then scooted off his chair and went to the other side of the table, cleaning it for the next customer.

"_Thanks, but... I think I'll stay here._" He thought. He chose the life of a bartender, for there was no place to go. He was now a puppet with no master. He chose a lonely life. A life where he may never find friendship or even love.

For who could ever learn to love a puppet?

* * *

THE END


End file.
